


Rock and hard place [art, work safe]

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is caught between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and hard place [art, work safe]

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter.  
> Please don't reproduce the art without the artist's permission.


End file.
